Survivors
by The Black Quill
Summary: After The Great War finally ended no one expected a sudden shift of power. No one expected the Light Side's hero to be too guilt ridden and weak to protect them. But he was. And now the Survivors are left with the bitter reality. Can their hero be healed?
1. The War

Survivors*~~  
  
The War*~~  
  
There is a time when someone can be overconfident. Or rather a group can be over confident. For the Light Side of the wizarding world this time was during the Great War. The War. Or the turning point, a point from which there is no return.  
  
Everyone thought that the Light Side had everything and anything needed for defeating Voldemort. They had Harry Potter, Godric Gryffindor's heir, Boy-Who-Lived. And they had Albus Dumbledore, the greatest wizard known. They had the rest of Harry's friends and loved ones. Everyone thought it was over before it was begun.  
  
But they were wrong.  
  
Harry Potter was able to defeat the Dark Lord alright. But no one expected the sudden rise of the Malfoys as Harry was weak and broken with pain and guilt. The guilt of knowing how many lives had been lost before he'd finally accomplished his goal. The loss of so many of his own loved ones.  
  
Albus Dumbledore, legendary headmaster of Hogwarts, had been captured by Voldemort 3 months before The War ended. He was tortured to death, said witness spy Severus Snape.  
  
Severus Snape kept a haunted dead look in his eyes for the remainder of his life. After he had stated Dumbledore was dead, he didn't mutter a word for the rest of his life. His life was only a short time longer. He had been found out 2 days after the murder of Dumbledore as a spy and died of one hundred and three curcio curses being shot at him at one time.  
  
Remus Lupin had chased Peter Pettigrew down and turned him in after 2 months of The War. Sirius Black was set free at last. But Peter escaped from the ministry 3 months before The War ended and he killed Remus with a silver pendant of a teardrop that had once belonged to Remus's beloved school time girlfriend Sandra who had died giving birth to Remus's daughter Tabitha.  
  
In retaliation Sirius killed Peter. Sirius was killed by Damion Crabbe, new friend of Peter Pettigrew who was enraged by Sirius. Tabitha, who was eighteen and had gone with Sirius was killed as well, trying to protect the Animagi. Draco Malfoy had been present at all three murders in those woods. As he saw Sirius crumple to the floor, Draco ran.  
  
Draco ran to Harry Potter. He told him what had happened. Harry felt hate burn through him at the thought of losing his godfather and the girl he thought of as his older sister. Draco was assisted to by the Light Side as he was a new spy. Harry left to find Crabbe.  
  
In a flash of green Crabbe and 5 other Death Eaters lay dead, fallen to Harry Potter's raw, wandless power. For a moment Harry felt good. But a moment later guilt and fear grabbed Harry as he fled back to Hogwarts- main place of The War.  
  
Within his absence he found that Dumbledore and Snape were dead. Only his best friends were able to relay the message from Dumbledore to Snape to Harry. "The fact you feel guilty after you have killed someone is what makes you different from the pain loving, power hungry Tom Roddle. It makes you good and it makes you Harry Potter." He didn't know or care how Dumbledore was aware he would need those words but he needed them and Dumbledore given them to him. He had been there, as always.  
  
Since the beginning of the Golden Trio's 5th year they had been training for The War. Dumbledore had put the school into lockdown from the beginning of term until June 13. That night they heard the Death Eaters coming. Thousands of hammering footsteps  
  
All students under 4th year had been moved to a new school. Leaving the older students ready to fight after a years worth of training for the moment of battle. All prepared for the fighting physically but only a few prepared mentally. Only a few who knew the real horror of battle.  
  
Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger were the only students to be part of the lead fighters- The Phoenixes. Ginny Weasley was chosen as a battleground healer for her newly found healing gift and her spirit and voice of comfort. Fred and George Weasley were in the distractions department for their pranking skills.  
  
Three weeks into The War it happened. Fudge was murdered. Scandals were printed in the paper. All lies. Then Rita Skeeter had taken a stand and had gotten all of the people involved in press work to print only truth. And press was the only link some people had to The War.  
  
Death Eaters killed her 5 months later, after finding her hiding place. For 2 weeks no papers were printed. But after Melinda Harper's twin sister and partner reporter Daisy was murdered by the same Death Eaters for her attempts of restarting Rita's work, Melinda and Daisy's other close friends began with renewed spirit.  
  
After 8 months of The War there had been very little Dark movement and most people started feeling safe. They headed back to Diagon Alley.  
  
But Hogwarts knew better. Hogwarts knew the way things worked. Phoenix Agents came in and out of the castle daily to speak with the Trio and to see Dumbledore.  
  
And they were right. One week after a safe feeling had been taken on in the Light Side they attacked Diagon Alley. Millions of little killing spiders were set loose from Knockturn Alley. The sky was filling with dragons, riders being Death Eaters.  
  
By the time that the next morning dawned there was no Diagon Alley. Just a pile of ashes hidden behind a brick wall. And though no one in London could see it if they were muggle, they sure as hell smelt it. The smell of not only smoke, but pain, death, and fright.  
  
Only 1 person had lived through the attack. It was Luna Lovegood's father, Artemis. This was only because he had escaped into Knockturn Alley. However, he was killed two weeks later with his daughter while they were visiting the grave of Luna's mother, Chihiru.  
  
That attack on Diagon Alley was when the Weasley's family was first broken. Molly Weasley's body was covered with ashes at the end of the attack. She was found holding a single red rose that had miraculously survived without anything but a single missing petal with a tag reading, 'I'm safe for now. AW~~'  
  
Arthur Weasley hadn't been seen for 4 months prior to the attack but had sent owls to Ron and Ginny and the rest. Now he resurfaced for Molly's funeral as a shaken, broken man.  
  
They buried her behind the Burrow. Draco Malfoy appeared once everyone else had vanished. He laid a yellow rose by her grave. It stood out against the group of white roses. He left a note that said, 'I will make up for my father, I swear. No shall I be tied to his side. No longer shall I stand by as he murders people as good as you.'  
  
Draco then rejoined his father.  
  
Arthur went to hunt down Death Eaters. Consumed by pain he became engulfed by the act. He was captured and tortured until the end of The War when Ron rescued him. He had lost sight in his eyes and was missing both his legs and three fingers from each hand.  
  
But more Weasleys also suffered at the fingers of the Dark Hand. Charlie David Weasley was captured after the attack in Diagon Alley. Ron received threatening letters and the last one contained Charlie's ears and middle fingers.  
  
Harry watched as Ron took them each out and carefully wrapped the bloody things in gauze. He then found a metal box and sealed it with magic after setting them inside. They all knew it was too late for Charlie. They buried the remains of him. Ron's eyes became distant and lost for 2 months. On patrol he was nearly killed.  
  
The morning after his near fatal attack Ron received an owl from Draco saying Charlie had been stabbed fifty three times. Within the parchment Draco had placed the dragon necklace carved from dragon scale that Charlie had treasured. Ron placed it at his own neck and became his usual self.  
  
But two weeks later another disaster racked the Weasleys. Fred was killed when he and George had been trying to get a group of Death Eaters to head the opposite direction of one of the main meeting stations for the Light Side. George fell silent and became distant at the loss of his twin. Part of his died with his brother and he would never be truly alive.  
  
Percy took it the hardest after George. The added weight and pain of George's losing his spirit and being almost dead himself nearly killed Percy. It was the last anyone would expect that Percy cared for his pranking twin brothers so much but he was furious. And he set out for revenge. But as soon as he found one of the Death Eaters responsible another killed Percy.  
  
With only 1 month left in The War- though no one knew only such a short time was left- Virginia Weasley was captured. She had been out on the battle field that was Hogwarts. Or rather what remained. The dungeons were still intact and the first two floors of the North side but the rest lay in rubble. She was trying to save Cho Chang's life.  
  
Samuel Dimetrie, a high ranked Death Eater from Durmstrang, grabbed Ginny around her waist and snapped her wand in half. He then stunned her. Cho Chang stayed still, making Samuel believe her dead, that the amazing healer Ginny had been too late.  
  
But Cho was very much alive and very angry. Not at Samuel but at herself. 'It's my fault. All my fault.' Ginny had been saving HER life. And Ginny had become Cho's friend. She dragged her broken body up to the castle and reached Harry Potter. As soon as she had gotten the words out Cho died. Ginny had only had time to partially heal her and she had strained herself too much and filled her mind with too much guilt.  
  
And it was at that instant Harry figured it out. He loved Ginny more than anyone in the world. He had loved her since he saw her pale and helpless body in the Chamber of Secrets, the first time he had saved her. And he knew he needed her back.  
  
Two weeks later, he was ready.  
  
A message came to him telling of the death of Viktor Krum and Fleur Delacour. They were killed just as they said I do, three knives in eachof their backs at the same places. Blood had spilled on the bible and over Fleur's white gown. Padma had sent him the message by way of one of the sparrows that followed Harry around.  
  
And that had done it. Harry's heart was lit with a bright flame of hatred. He set out one last time, for Ginny.  
  
And it was the battle to remember. The phoenix Agents went alone. They stormed Voldemort's layer- Riddle Manor. And they did it in the name of the Marauders. Amelia Pentock took charge as Harry, Ron, and Hermione snuck through Voldemort's defenses. Mia had been Sirius's fiancée.  
  
Ron and Hermione went to his torture rooms and began freeing the people and killing his servants. They found Arthur alive and Dumbledore's tattered old body. As quickly as they could they had gotten everyone out. No prisoners were taken, only dead bodies were left behind.  
  
Harry Potter faced off against Voldemort. And after an hour of perfectly matched wand powers, spells and shields being exchanged, Harry was ready to use all of his power. But as he took the breath to say the words and relaxed is muscles for the split second before he began the wand movements, Voldemort disarmed Harry.  
  
And Ginny was there. She had just awoken from Voldemort's stunning spell when Harry was disarmed.  
  
"Voldemort," she said coolly. "You just made the biggest and last mistake of your life. You sealed your own death."  
  
And in a vibrant array of raw deep purple power, Voldemort was dead. Ginny's red magic surrounded her bindings and they fell. Harry rushed over and kissed her lips quickly, before hugging her close. "I love you Ginny."  
  
"I love you too," she whispered hoarsely. He kissed her lips and let his love be expressed in the kiss. And as they shared their kiss, Ginny's lips stopped moving and went weak. She fell motionless in Harry's arms.  
  
And she didn't awaken.  
  
She lived, but in a mind world. Her eyes had never opened. Harry sat by her often. But he was weak. He, too, had collapsed, drained of magic and physical strength. Hermione and Ron got them out and back to Hogwarts. Amelia Pentock, Harry's beautiful godmother, died in that final battle with Voldemort. The Battle of Lightning, as it was called.  
  
And many thought that was the end. All of Voldemort's forces fell to the Light Side. And the Light Side let their shields down. But they shouldn't have.  
  
A broken Harry Potter, guilt ridden for Ginny and the rest of his dead friends, lay in the Hospital Wing of Hogwarts.  
  
And a loyal Lucius Malfoy took over the wizarding world and "ended" The Great War.  
  
And so, the survivors were left to face the harsh reality of the Malfoy Era.  
  
It is very important for you to understand, things to not always turn out well. Good does not triumph over evil. And heroes can always be broken. 


	2. The End

Survivors*~~  
  
The End*~~  
  
It is very important for you to understand, things do not always turn out well. Good does not triumph over evil. And heroes can always be broken.  
  
But, this was not one of those times. Draconias Malfoy knew a way to make his father fall. And the answer was rooted to Virginia Weasley.  
  
Ginny, 7 months into the Malfoy Era, awoke. Just as the wizarding world had faced the Malfoy Era, she awoke. Just as the survivors realized their grand mistake, she awoke. Just as everyone lost hope, she awoke.  
  
And Harry. Broken Harry Potter. He was healed. As he saw her chocolate eyes and tasted her ruby lips, he was healed.  
  
And he was mad. No evil would have an Era while he was around.  
  
And The War. Well, The War wasn't over yet. It never had been.  
  
Ginny Weasley was now a member of the Phoenix Agents. And together, they all defeated the Malfoy Era. Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, and Draco Malfoy made Lucius Malfoy fall. They made The War reach its end.  
  
They made one last stand.  
  
And as the blood spilled from his mouth, Lucius said, "Why, my son, why?"  
  
"You broke so many. You killed so many. You tore so many. You shattered love and hope from so many. You left so many to rot. You were always too good for anyone but yourself. You had always used one too many. Why do you think?" hissed Draco softly. And his father was gone.  
  
And so was any likes of the Malfoy name. So, Draco was no longer Draco Malfoy, but Draco Evans.  
  
And, as the five remaining Phoenix Agents stood by the other Phoenix Agents' and Harry's parents' graves, Harry let himself cry. And he cried purple tears of raw magic. And his purple tears mixed with the red of Ginny's, the green of Draco's, the midnight blue of Hermione's, and the gold of Ron's. Five color tears of raw magic.  
  
Magic that lit the ground. Magic that sent forth ghosts of Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Albus Dumbledore, Amelia Pentock, Sandra Kendris, Tabitha Kendris-Lupin, Viktor Krum, Fleur Krum, Cho Chang, Cedric Diggory, Charlie Weasley, Molly Weasley, Percy Weasley, Fred Weasley, and Lily and James Potter.  
  
Hogwarts was graced with a new band of ghosts and a ghost of a Headmaster.  
  
And Harry married Ginny and Ron married Hermione and ghost Fred and live George married Angelina and Alicia and ghost Percy married Penelope. And the ones who could gave birth to children. And those wedded that had only one living person adopted children that The War left orphaned.  
  
But each and every one of them would never forget a long war. A war of 2 years and 3 months. The War.  
  
The War that made them lose so many. The War that took away so much hope and life. The War they survived. The War that ended with the Battle of the Phoenixes. The War.  
  
The War.. 


End file.
